XXX
by Blue Zaoldyeck
Summary: Luhan adalah gadis super mesum, itu menurut Xiumin. Luhan sangat mengidolakan EXO yang merupakan Boyban terkenal terutama Sehun. ia bahkan bermimpi melakukan sex dengan ke 6 anggota EXO. dan paling parahnya lagi ia ingin Kris menjadi yang pertama dan Sehun yang terakhir menyentuhnya. Bisakah Luhan meraih mimpinya dan menjalankan harinya dengan sempurna? HUNHAN. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kris Wu

Other Cast : Anggota EXO

Rate : M+

Genre : Romance, Drama dll

Warning : Typo? Biasalah. Kata-kata vulgar tanpa sensor, Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan dll

Adegan apapun dalam cerita ini hanya karangan dan merupakan imajinasi untuk kepentingan cerita saja. SO… DON'T BASH ME OKE!

PLAGIAT? Oohhoho I HOPE U OUT IN HERE

YANG TERAKHIR. ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MEMBACA FF INI. JIKA NEKAT, DOSA DAN AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI. OK.

Happy reading ^^

XXX

"Ahhh… ahhhh… gege akuu ..ahhhh… terusss" Luhan terus merancau. Sudah satu jam ia dan Kris bergulat diatas ranjang

"Teruslah mendesah Lu"

Luhan tidur telentang dengan Kris di atasnya. Kedua kakinya dilebarkan agar Kris dapat dengan muda melakukan permainannya dan tentu saja agar tusukan penisnya bisa masuk dan tertancap ke vagina terdalam luhan dan menyentuh titik ternikmatnya.

Terus Kris memompa penisnya di vagina Luhan. Masuk keluar masuk keluar dan begitu seterusnya. Temponya di mulai dari pelan hingga berubah menjadi lebih cepat.

"Ahhh… aku… akannnn keluarrrr gege…." Rancau Luhan. Tubuhnya bergetar, sesuatu seolah menggelitik perutnya. Sensasi euphoria menyelimutinya.

"Bersama Lu" Kris semakin cepat memompa penisnya dalam vagina Luhan

"Aaaaahhh" Desah keduanya ketika klimaks mejemput. Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat. Kris memuntahkan spermanya kedalam membuat spermanya bercampur dengan milik Luhan. Ini sudak klimaks yang ke empat untuk Luhan dan yang kedua untuk Kris. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan cukup bagi mereka berdua.

"Apa kau lelah Lu?" Tanya Kris. Jemarinya bergerak memperbaiki letak poni Luhan.

"Luhan lelah gege. Tapi vagina Luhan masih lapar, bagaimana ini?" Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penis Kris didalamnya mulai menegang lagi.

"Ahhhhhh" Desah Kris "Kau anak nakal Beby Lu. Baiklah gege akan membuat vaginamu kenyang dengan susu dari gege."

"Baby Lu juga mau minum susunya Kris gege."

"Bagaimana kalo kita membuat formasi 69? Gege juga haus."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luhan, Kris langsung melepas pelukannya dan membentuk formasi 69. Kaki mungil Luhan sedikit dilebarkannya. Jari-jarinya merayap disekitar vagina Luhan. Sementara Luhan? Ia memainkan twins ball Kris dan tersenyum senang kemudian dengan lahap mengemut penis Kris. Membuat Kris mendesah.

Tap tap

Bunyi langkah kaki menggema dalam apartemen Kris, namun kedua insan itu seolah tuli. Kenikmatan sudah meyelimuti keduanya, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada penghuni lain dalam apartemen itu.

Terus Kris dan Luhan menjalankan aktivitas mereka hingga

Trakk ckiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt *anggap aja bunyi pintu yang dibuka*

"Ahhhhh…ahhhhh" Desah Luhan ketika Kris menjilati klitorisnya

"Terrrruuuuusssssss gege"

Seorang pria tinggi memandang lurus kedepan. Raut wajahnya tidak menampakan reaksi terkejut sama sekali. Ia mala berjalan ke arah ranjang dan membuka kaos yang dikenakannya, melepas ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan zipper celananya.

Kini pria tinggi tersebut sudah sama naketnya dengan Kris dan Luhan. Penisnya sudah mengacung dengan gagahnya.

Pria itu mengocok penisnya sambil berjalan kearah pantat Luhan dimana Kris sedang asiknya menjilati klitoris Luhan, mempersiapkannya untuk ronde berikutnya. Pantat Luhan tiba-tiba terangkat membuatnya dalam posisi menungging. Kris yang sedang menjilati vagina Luhan kontan memandang pria di atasnya. Belum sempat Kris mengeluarkan suaranya pria itu dengan cepat melesatkan penisnya kevagina Luhan yang sudah sangat basah membuat Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu merintih dan mendesah. "Ahhhhhhhhh…..ohhhhhh"

Pria itu memegang pinggang Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan memaju mundurkan penisnya perlahan. Penisnya dapat dengan muda masuk kedalam vagina Luhan karena telah dimasuki oleh Kris sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol" Luhan langsung menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Ia merasa ganjil dengan situasi yang ada. Bukankah penis Kris masih didepannya, lalu penis siapa yang ada dalam vaginanya?

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya disebut langsung tersenyum bak anak kecil kearah Luhan namun tidak menghentikan genjotannya.

"Akan lebih enak jika bertiga Lu.".

"Ahhh… ahhh….. more Chnayeol-ah… lebihhhhh…. Ahhhhh cepattttttttt"

"Dengan senang hati sayang." Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya. Kepala Luhan ditarik kebelakang dan dengan lahap Chanyeol meraup bibir mungil Luhan yang sudah membengkak akaibat perbuatan Kris. Mereka melakukan pertarungan lidah dan saling menyedot saliva lawan mainnya

Luhan telah melepas penis Kris. Kini Kris sudah berhadapan dengannya. Tangan kanannya meremas payudara Luhan yang satunya dan satunya lagi diemutnya bagai lollipop. Membuat Luhan mabuk kepayang karena mendapat banyak serangan dari kedua pria tampan tersebut.

"Ahhh …..ahhhh aku …akuuuuu sammpaiiiiiii" Luhan langsung memuntahkan spermanya. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku belum keluar Lu"

Chanyeol langsung membalikan badan Luhan. "Seperti yang aku katakan, bertiga lebih nikmat. Bagaimana jika kedua penis pria tampan ini bersarang dalam vagina dan anusmu itu sayang?"

"Baby Lulu akan sangat senang tentunya. Ahhhh…Vagina dan anus Lulu lapar dan butuhhhhhh pisang besarnya Kris dan Chanyeol oppaaaaaaaa. Susunya Lulu juga butuh dikeluarkan, payudara Lulu butuh diremas dan putting Lulu ingin merasakan mulut yang basah dan hangat."

"Shit" Umpat keduanya

Tampa menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung memasukan penisnya kevagina Luhan dan Kris memasukan penisnya keanus Luhan. Membuat Luhan memekik keskitan dan nikmat di akhir.

"Ahh…. Ahhh…! Aaaa, Yak!" Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendapat siraman air dari Xiumin

"Ahhhh… ahhhh" Xiumin meniru gaya Luhan "Apa-apaan itu? Otakmu benar-benar sudah tidak waras rusa mesum. wanita macam apa kau itu? Lihatlah…. Uhh berapakali kau klimaks eoh? Baunya sangat menyengat." Tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar Luhan yang mirip seperti tempat party sex karena aroma sperma yang begitu kental dan juga melihat Luhan yang naked dengan cepat Xiumin meninggalkan kamar Luhan. "Jika kau ingin bermanstrubasi ria atau bermimpi melakukan sex atau apapun itu jangan minum obat perangsang lagi apalagi dimobil orang, dan satu lagi cepat mandi jika tidak kita akan telat di hari pertama kita rusa mesum" Lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Luhan

"MWO. Jadi tadi cuma mimpi?"

Flashback

"Apa kau gila Luhan? Kau ingin Kris oppa menjadi yang pertama?" Xiumin menyemburkan jus yang baru diminumnya dan memasang ekspresi penuh tanda Tanya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Apa kau tahu? Diantara anggota EXO, penis Kris gegelah yang paling besar. Pasti akan seperti disurga jika penisnya bersarang divaginaku yang sempit dan montok ini. Aaaa…." Pekik Luhan begitu mendapat jitakan saying dari Xiumin di kepalanya.

Xiumin dengan senang hati menjitak kepala Luhan. Pasalnya Luhan itu mesumnya sudah kelewatan. Kata-katanya sangat vulgar dan keluar bagai air mengalir. Tidak ada malu-malunya sama sekali. Apalagi mereka itu ditempat umum yang pastinya terdapat banyak orang, banyak pasang mata dan banyak pasang telinga disana-sini. Dan juga. Bagaimana Luhan tahu milik Kris yang paling besar diantara teman-temannya? Apa mereka yang menunjukannya pada Luhan? Ah tapi kayaknya tidak mungkin mereka melakukan itu. Atau Luhankah yang mengintip mereka? Ya itu pasti, bukannya Luhan itu penguntit setia EXO, ia bahkan perna masuk dan berkeliaran bebas di dalam dorm dan apartemen anggota EXO tanpa mereka sadari. Salahkan saja Kris yang dengan seenak jidatnya memberikan password mereka pada Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Oh SeHunmu itu? Kau tidak ingin dia menjadi yang pertama, kau menyukainyakan?"

"Yak kau betul tapi aku inginya Kris oppa menjadi yang pertama merasakan vagina sempitku ini" Luhan mengaduk-ngaduk jusnya, lalu terkikik geli membayangkan vaginanya dipenuhi oleh milik Kris

"Kau wanita mesum yang aneh dan gila." Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Luhan dan otaknya yang mesum hingga ke langin ke tujuh.

"Ahhh… ahhhhh…. Kris opppppaaaaaahhhhhh" Desah Luhan. Ia sengaja menggoda Xiumin.

"Yak hentikan!" Xiumin hendak mengambil buku tebal yang berada di dapannya untuk memukul Luhan tapi dengan cepat ditarik lebih dulu oleh Luhan membuat Xiumin mendengus dan kembali meminum jusnya.

"Hahahah"

"Lalu apa rencanamu? Kris oppa tidak akan begitu saja menyentuhmu ? Kris oppa tidak mungkin mau melakukannya. Kau itu rusa kesayangannya"

"Tentu aku tahu itu. Aku tidak mungkin menginginkan sesuatu tanpa adanya rencana. Tadaaaaaaa….. dengan ini Kris gege akan bermain permainan mari memasuk keluarkan penis Kris didalam vagina Baby Luhan." Dengan semangat Luhan menunjukan botol obat perangsang pada Xiumin. "Dengan ini aku akan membuat Kris gege menyentuhku terlebi dahulu."

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah serius untuk melakukannya. Baiklah terserah kau saja." Xiumin mengaduk-ngaduk jusnya. Biarlah Luhan berbuat sesukanya, ia sudah bosan menasehati Luhan. Toh jika terjadi apa-apa seperti Luhan hamil mungkin atau kepergok Sehun bukan Xiumin yang rugi.

Jadi begitu mereka pulang kerumah, luhan buru-buru berganti pakaian dengan dress selutut berwarna hijau tosca yang sudah dipersiapkannya lalu berpamitan. Tatapan tajam dari Xiumin yang berada diruang tengah tidak dipedulikan Luhan. Luhan sudah mengecek semua jadwal EXO dan hari ini Kris bebas. Oh iya semua jadwal dan kebiasaan serta apa yang mereka lakukan seharian penuh Luhan tahu. Ya semua itu Luhan tahu dari Kris dan sebagiannya lagi Luhan mencari tahu sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu sering membuka akun sosmed anggota EXO dan melihat pesan-pesan pribadi mereka termasuk foto-foto pribadi. Tapi meski begitu, Luhan tidak menyebarkan atau melakukan apapun itu yang biasa hacker atau fans lain lakukan. Ia hanya akan melihat lalu kemudian meyimpannya sendiri. Bahkan Xiumin dan Kris pun tidak diberi tahu.

Luhan memilih menggunakan taxi. Luhan merogo tasnya begitu taxi yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Kris. Sebelum keluar ia meminum obat perangsang yang disiapakannya. Luhan tidak meminum banyak, ia sengaja menyisahkannya untuk Kris nanti. Luhan keluar dengan santai memasuki gedung tidak menyadari bahwa supir taxi yang ditumpanginya mengikutinya dari belakang dan terus memanggilnya. Senyum Luhan mengembang ketika mendapati apartemen Kris di depan matanya. Obat yang diminumnya sudah mulai menunjukan reaksinya dan ia harus cepat-cepat menemui Kris.

Baru saja Luhan akan mengetuk pintu apartemen Kris. Luhan langsung limbung, kepalanya sangat pusing. Ia tidak tahu apa ini karena obat perangsang atau apa tapi yang jelas kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan tubuhnya lemas. Luhan hendak mengetuk pintu karena tangannya tidak sampai lagi untuk sekedar membunyikan ber tapi semuanya berubah gelap dengan cepat dan Luhan tidak sadarkan diri.

Kris yang hendak keluar menemui menejernya kaget mendapati Luhan pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Permisi. Apa anda mengenal nona ini?" Tanya pria yang sedari tadi mengikuti Luhan. "Nona ini turun begitu saja dan lupa membayar taxi." Jelas sang pria yang merupa supir dari taxi yang ditumpangi Luhan.

Kris tersenyum. Ia kemudian merogo tasnya dan memberikan beberapa ribu lembar Won kepada sang supir. "Maaf, gadis memang pelupa." Kris membungkukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya permisi tuan." Pamit sang supir

Kris menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kedalam mobil sport putih yang terparkir manis di tempatnya. Ia kemudian menghubi menejernya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan sedikit terlambat lalu meletakan asal ponselnya di sampingnya. Kris melajukan mobilnya pelan meninggalkan parkiran.

Xiumin membuka pintu ketika Kris membunyikan belnya. "Oppa?" Kaget Xiumin. Matanya kemudian memandang kearah Luhan yang digendog Kris "Ck anak ini, merepotkan saja kerjanya,?

"Tidak masalah Xiu. Ohiya bisah aku masuk?"

"Ah maafkan aku oppa. Ayo, silahkan masuk." Xiumin membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar Kris bisa masuk.

Xiumin terkikik geli di tempatnya membuat Kris mengkerutkan kening. Mereka baru saja menidurkan Luhan di kamarnya dan sekarang Xiumin mengantar Kris ke depan. Ia juga sudah pamit pada arang tua Xiumin yang merupakan paman dan bibinya. Kris dan Luhan itu sama, mereka berdua adalah sepupu Xiumin.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Xiu?" kris bingung tapi ia juga sangat penasaran. Apa sih yang membuat sepupunya itu tertawa geli seperti itu?

"Aku tadi menukar obat Luhan dengan obat tidur. Oppa tentu tahu bagaimana reaksi tubuh Luhan. anak itu akan cepat tertidur hanya dalam beberapa menit saja." Xiumin tertawa kembali. "oppa jangan mmeberitahunya, eoh."

"Kau ini" Kris mengacak rambut Xiumin. "Baiklah, oppa pergi dulu."

Flashback and

Luhan pikir ia benar-benar melakukan sex bersama Kris dan Chnayeol ternyata hanya mimpi. Tapi rasanya begitu nyata, tubuhnya saja sudah naked dan bahkan nikmatnyapun masih terasa. Ohhhh lihatlah bahkan vaginanya sangat basah dan masih ada sperma yang mengalir.

Tunggu dulu. Bukannya Luhan pergi keapartemen Kris, lalu kenapa ia malah berakhir dikamarnya sendiri? Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Kris membukakan pintu untuknya dan dan entahlah Luhan hanya mengingat sampai disitu saja. Ah sudahlah ia akan menayakannya pada Xiumin dan Kris nanti.

"Aku jadi semakin bersemangat menjadikan Kris gege yang pertama mengambil keperawanan yang kujaga selama delapan belas tahun ini"

"LUHANNNN!"

"Iya Xiu aku akan siap dalam lima menit" Luhan langsung bangun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya sebelum kesekolah.

Ok. Ada yang sudah mengenal Luhan si pemeran utama kita dalam cerita ini?

Xi Lu Han

Putri dari Xi Hangeng dan Kim Heechul yang merupakan orang berpengaruh di Asia karena bisnis serta sifat keduanya. dan adik dari Xi Jifan atau Kibum sang snow white korea selatan. Jifan adalah artis yang telah banyak membintangi drama dan semuanya mencapai rating yang fantastis. Untuk ketiganya akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya cerita ini so kembali lagi ke Luhan.

Luhan. ia memiliki mata bening yang indah dan bercahaya, alis yang melengkung dengan indah, hidung yang mancung dan lurus dan bibir mungil dan tipis membuat siapa saja ingin merasakannya serta bentuk muka yang pas. Membuatnya terlihat cantik dan sempurna untuk ukuran seorang wanita dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang ramping tapi yaa tingginya agak kurang ^^.

Sifatnya ceria dan baik jika pada orang yang baik padanya saja karena prinsip Luhan adalah setiap orang yang baik padanya maka ia akan baik juga pada orang itu tapi jika orang itu jahat padanya maka ia akan menjauhi orang itu. Dan ada satu sifat yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Xiumin - sepupu Luhan - yaitu Luhan mesumnya minta ampun sangat terbalik dengan wajahnya yang polos bagai malaikat tanpa dosa dan terkesan lemah. Tapi bicara soal lemah, Luhan memiliki satu sisi yang sangat berbeda jauh ketika ia merasa terusik. Luhan Sangat menggemari boyband EXO yang lagi panas-panasnya dikalangan remaja. Jika ditanya siapa suami masa depannya maka Oh Sehunlah orangnya.

Luhan baru saja pindah ke Seoul, Korea Selatan seminggu yang lalu. Dan tinggal bersama keluarga Xiumin yang merupakan saudara dari ibunya yang orang Korea asli. Juga merupakan murid baru di XOXO Senior High School dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk rsekolah.

"Wahh rusa kecil ajjumma sudah siap rupanya." Nyonya Kim melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Luhan. "Ayo duduk dan nikmati sarapanmu" Ia menarikan kursi dan menepuknya memberi isyarat agar Luhan duduk. Xiumin mendecih melihat tingkah eommanya, sebenarnya yang anak kandung dirumah ini siapa sih?

"Nah ini dia kesukaan Luhan" Nyonya Kim menyodorkan semangkuk bubur abalone kepada Luhan

"Jangan cemburu ya Xiu" Ledek Luhan

"Aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada rusa mesum sepertimu"

"Kalian berdua akan terlamabat jika terus seperti itu" Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum memdapati tingkah keduanya. Selalu saja seperti ini.

XXX

Kelas 2-3

Seorang pria dengan dengan tubuh gemuk berlari tergesah-gesah memasuki kelas. Ia berdiri diatas podium dan meneriaki teman-temannya agar mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya. "Hei teman-teman…! Akan ada murid baru di tetangga sebelah" Jari jempolnya diarahkan kebelakangnya. Membuat gesture menunjuk ke belakang. Semua murid kontan riuh dan bertepuk tangan ada juga yang saling tos.

"Wah bagus. Kebetulan sekali aku sudah sangat bosan dan butuh mainan baru." Seru seorang namja yang duduk paling belakang

"Hei….hei Jung kau harus antri bung" Sela temannya yang barada tepat disampinya.

"Apa murid barunya seorang wanita cantik yang sexy dengan payudara besar dan kencang?. Auu… kenapa kau melempari kepalaku Hyuna?"

"Tanyakan saja pada otak mesummu itu bodoh." Hyuna cewek super sexy dikelas dengan tidak elitnya melempar Daesung dengan earphonenya.

"Ck. Jangan cemburu Hyuna. Kau tetap akan mejadi primadona kami" Sela Top sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Hyuna

"Hm… aku tidak tahu yang itu. Yang aku tahu akan ada dua murid baru. Satunya di kelas sebelah 2-2 dan satunya di kelas 3-1."

"Wah hebat. Bukannya sangat susah masuk dikelas 3-1" Daesung menepuk tangannya.

"Jika itu dirimu tentu saja akan mustahil"

"Mungkin saja anak itu memang pintar atau ia menyogok yayasan. Bukankah itu sudah biasa?" Hyorin yang barada di depan Hyuna ikut menimpali.

"Hei bos apa rencanamu?" Yang dipanggil hanya diam dan terus memandang keluar jendelah kelas. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Lama mereka terdiam hingga sebuah seringai di sudut bibir seseorang yang dipanggil bos membuat suasana kembali riuh. Yeah ketua mereka telah setuju dan tinggal menunggu waktu melaksanakan rencana saja.

Sudah merupakan tradisi di XOXO Senoir Hight School setiap ada murid baru. Murid itu akan mendapatkan penyambutan yang special. Tapi, tidak semua murid baru mendapatkannya hanya murid baru pilihan dari sang ketualah yang akan mendapatkan sambutan.

Sambutan yang mereka siapkan tergantung, karena di tiap tahunnya selalu ada perbedaan tapi ya itu hanya sebagian kecilnya saja. Dan seperti apa sambutan mereka nanti….. kita lihat saja. Bukankah mereka sudah memiliki targetnya?

XXX

"Apa kita tidak bisa sekelas Xiu?" Xiumin memutar matanya bosan. Pasalnya sejak di ruang guru sampai mereka berjalan dikoridor, Luhan terus saja merengek padanya. Xiumin tentu saja ingin sekali sekelas dengan sepupunya itu tapi apa mau dikata. Luhan berada ditingkat dua sementara ia sudah di tingkat tiga tidak mungkin Luhan sekelas dengannya apalagi jika ia yang harus turun tingkat hanya karena memenuhi permintaan konyol Luhan. sudah cukup ia mengikuti keinginan Luhan untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama hingga ia terpaksa pindah dari sekolah lamanya.

"Tidak bisah Lu. Kita beda tingkat."

"Kalau begitu kau samakan saja denganku Xiu" Luhan terus berusahan membujuk Xiumin. Ia takut sekelas tanpa Xiumin. Sedari tadi murid-murid yang berpapasan dengan mereka memandang Luhan seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Apalagi para namja? Mata mereka rasanya mau keluar saja dari tempatnya. Luhan kan jadi takut. Meskipun luhan selalu memiliki pemikiran yang terkadang liar atau bisah dibilang mesum tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk Kris dan teman-temannya.

Guru Han yang sedari tadi menemani mereka tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah keduanya terutama Luhan. Ia memilih berjalan dalam diam. Ia sudah lelah karena tadi sempat mengejar beberapa siswa yang terlambat dan mencoba untuk membolos dan itu sungguh menguras hampir semua tenaganya apalagi di usianya yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

"Nah ini kelasmu nona Kim" guru Han mengetuk pintu sebentar hingga seorang guru wanita dengan tampilan super cupu datang kearah mereka dengan menatap datar ketiganya.

"Apa dia siswi barunya?"

"Ne Go seong-" Ucapan Han seongseng dengan cepat dipotong.

"Masuk. Meskipun murid baru kau harus tetap tepat waktu nona Kim"

Luhan yang tadinya berniat merengek pada xiumin membatalkan niatnya. Go seongsengnim sangat menakutkan dimata Luhan. Luhan jadi memikirkan nasib Xiumin dibandingkan nasibnya sendiri. Luhan langsung menarik Kim seongsengnim meingalkan kelas Xiumin. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama disana dan mati berdiri.

"Ah Baekhyun." Han seongseng memanggil Baekhyun yang hendak kekamar mandi. "Tolong kau antarkan Luhan ke kelas. Ia sekelas denganmu." Han seongseng melirik arlojinya "Aku ada sedikit urusan." Han seongseng langsung berjalan memutar meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Membuat Luhan cengo di tempat. Apa-apaan ini?

"Hai Luhan. ya namamu Luhankan? Aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan dan menjabatnya "Aku senang kau menjadi murid baru disaat-saat membosankan seperti ini. Ahh aku sangat tidak sabar.. kapan ya mereka memulai penyambutannya? Ayo kita ke kelas" sambung Baekhyun ceria sambil mengayun-ngayunkan tangan Luhan di udara.

"Heheh" Luhan tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus diberikannya pada gadis berisik di sampingnya. Ya Luhan dengan cepat mencap Baekhyun adalah gadis berisik karena suaranya yang besar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk sampai di kelas. Karena kelas mereka hanya perlu melewati satu lorong dari tempat keduanya bertemu tadi.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk kearah teman-teman barunya yang sepertinya mala sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, ada yang bergosip, berkaca, memainkan ponsel, bahkan ada beberapa pria yang malah membuat kelompok sendiri dan sedang asik menonton film,. Luhan tebak itu adalah film porno. Tadi begitu masuk kelas Baekhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja berdiri didepan ditambah dengan guru mereka yang entah kemana. Alhasil, Luhan harus memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eh… halo. Perkenalkan, namaku Xi LuHan. tapi kalian bisah memanggilku Luhan." Luhan membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat – memberi hormat.

Luhan masih tidak diperdulikan. Membuat Luhan jadi bete sendiri karena diacuhkan. Tidak biasanya dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Padahal waktu di sekolah lamanya, Luhan adalah seorang idola dan merupakan ratu sekolah. Apa pesonanya hanya mempan pada sesama orang China? Tapi bukankah ia juga memiliki separuh darah Korea?

Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Luhan berjalan kearah bangku kosong di belakang Baekhyun. Diletakan tasnya kemudian dengan gerakan malas Luhan mendudukan pantatnya dikursi.

Baekhyun berbalik kearahnya "Hari ini dan besok kita Free. Akan ada rapat guru dan oran tua murid. Jadi kelas kita kosong begitu juga kelas lainnya. Ya, kecuali untuk para kakak kelas. Mereka akan tetap melaksanakan proses belajar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan pensil ditangannya.

XXX

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian disekolah baru?" Tanya nyonya Kim begitu Luhan dan Xiumin pulang dari sekolah.

Luhan berjalan didepan, ia tidak langsung menjawab. Luhan menciumi pipi nyonya Kim kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa diikuti oleh Xiumin yang melakukan hal sama.

"Membosankan" Ini jawaban Luhan

"Lumayan eomma" Ini jawaban Xiumin

Luhan mendecih. Lumayan apanya? Jelas-jelas tadi Xiumin mengeluh ini itu sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan bertekat untuk meminta eommanya memindahkan mereka ke sekolah lamanya atau mencari yang baru.

"Aigoo dua princess kita pasti sangak lelah, eoh? Baikalah, kalian berdua cepat kekamar, bersihkan diri kalian lalu ikut makan siang dan setelah itu istarahat, hmm." Nyonya Kim meletakan majalah yang dibacanya lalu menyeruput secangkir teh hangat.

Luhan bangun dari duduknya. Ia melangkah malas-malasan. Tasnya tidak di sampirkan kebahunya lagi, ia mala menyeretnya membuat nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum maklum. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan jika ia merasa bosan atau tidak suka akan sesuatu hal.

XXX

"Hyung! Apa sih yang kau pandangi? Senyam-senyum tidak jelas dari tadi."

Kai menghampiri Kris dan berusaha untuk merebut ponsel milik Kris. Mereka sudah memasuki ruang ganti dari sepuluh menit yang lalu dan Kris tidak berhenti tersenyum bodoh sambil mengamati layar ponselnya. Membuat Kai jadi penasaran dan gemas sendiri. Tidak biasanya Hyungnya seperti ini.

"Jangan menggangguku Kai, kau tidak lihat aku lagi sibuk." Kris menjauhkan ponselnya dari Kai. Tangan satunya yang bebas digunakan untuk menahan muka Kai lalu mendorongnya kebelakan hingga Kai terjatuh dan mendarat dengan mulus dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Yak!" Protes Chanyeol. Ia sedang berusaha konsentrasi dengan naskah ditangannya. "Aku akan mengulitimu jika kau terus berisik." Ancam Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia kembali larut dalam dunianya sendiri bersama naskah drama terbaru miliknya.

"Ini bukan salahku, tapi Kris hyung. Jadi marahi dia bukan aku." Protes Kai tidak terima dirinya yang mendapat omelan dari Chanyeol. Itukan salah Kris kenapa malah dia yang kena semprot?

"Kai!" Cahnyeol menatapnya tajam.

"ok. Ok." Kai membuat gesture mengunci mulutnya lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya, berusaha mencari kesibukan tersendiri.

"Mau kemana Kris?" Tanya Chen yang baru saja masuk.

"Toilet" Jawab Kris singkat.

"Aku yakin dari tadi Kris hyung memandangi yeoja sexy tanpa busana. Makanya miliknya jadi bangun. Dan sekarang Kris hyung ke toilet untuk melakukan onani, aku yakin itu." Ucap kai menggebu-gebu. Dengan gerakan cepat Kai menghampiri tempat kris dan mengacak tasnya "Ponselnya saja ikut dibawah." Tambahnya lagi ketika tidak mendapati ponsel milik Kris.

"Tidak mungkin, Kris tidak mesum dan gila sex sepertimu." Chen meraih sebotol air mineral lalu meneguknya hingga setengah

"No no no. Aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan."

"Apa kau mau berhenti berisik jika mulutmu kusumpal dengan penis milikku?" Cahnyeol jadi merasa sebal juga dengan tingkah Kai. Suara Kai dari tadi membuatnya tidak focus dan susah menghafal dialognya. Chanyeol menutup naskahnya dan meletakannya di samping nya. Ditatapnya Kai dengan ekspresi seolah ingin menelanjangi Kai saat itu juga. Membuat Kai menatapnya horror dan langsung berlari menghampiri Suho yang baru saja masuk bersama menejer mereka.

"Tolong aku hyung. Cahnyeol ingin memperkosaku." Adunya pada Suho

"Chanyeol" Tegur Suho

"Hm" Sahut Chanyeo malas

"Kemana Kris?" Tanya menejer mereka ketika mendapati artisnya berkurang satu orang.

"Dia sedang beronani di toilet." Sahut Kai lalu melenggang santai ketempat duduknya.

Pletak

"Auuu" Ringis Kai ketika sebuah botol mineral kosong mendarat dengan mulus dikepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Bilang saja kau yang ingin beronani." Sindir Chanyeol

"Kris hyung ketoilet" Sahut namja pucat yang sedang berbaring disofa. Telinganya disumpal dengan earphone, tangan satunya digunakan untuk menutup matanya dari silau cahaya lampu. "Ada yang meneleponnya." Tambah Sehun masih tetap dengan posisi rebahannya.

Sehun tahu pasti mereka ingin bertanya dari mana Sehun tahu. Tapi sehun malas mejelaskan pada mereka, jadi ia memilih untuk kembali tidur. Mengabaikan sahabat dan sang menejer.

Tadi Sehun sempat malihat Kris tersenyum dan layar ponselnya menampilkan nama. Sehun tidak tahu pasti nama siapa tapi seratus persen iya yakin kalau itu adalah nama seorang yeoja. Dan Sehun rasa itu pasti adiknya Kris yang perbah diceritakan beberapa hari lalu oleh kris.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Kris dengan senyum seribu watnya. "Hyung hari ini aku menginap diapartemen. Bye aku deluan." Kris kembali menutup pintu dengan semangat empat lima. Membuat empat orang swetdrop, minus Sehun.

Sehun mengabaikan empat orang itu. Ia meraih ponselnya, membuka galeri ponselnya dan mencari sebuah album foto. Sehun mengembangkan seringainya begitu sebuah foto memenuhi layar ponselnya. Selamat datang rusa kecil. Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum datar. Ia lalu bangun, meraih jaket dan ranselnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan hyung dan menejernya.

"Yak! Maknae!"

"Sudahlah Kai. Lagi pula kita juga harus segera pulang dan beristirahat, besok kalian harus kesekolah bukan?"

"Kau benar hyung. Lagipula aku juga tidak sabar ke sekolah." Sahut Kai sambil bersmirk ria. Ia berjalan didepan sambil bersiul.

TBC

Blue tidak mau ngmong banyak. Hanya ya.. taulah…

Blue minta repiunya dong.

Biar blue tahu ni FF memang wajib dilanjutin atau stop sampai sini saja. Jadi repiu juseyo…


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kris Wu

Other Cast : Anggota EXO

Rate : M+

Genre : Romance, Drama dll

Warning : Typo? Biasalah. Kata-kata vulgar tanpa sensor, Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan dll

Adegan apapun dalam cerita ini hanya karangan dan merupakan imajinasi untuk kepentingan cerita saja. SO… DON'T BASH ME OKE!

PLAGIAT? Oohhoho I HOPE U OUT IN HERE

YANG TERAKHIR. ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MEMBACA FF INI. JIKA NEKAT, DOSA DAN AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI. OK.

Happy reading ^^

XXX

Luhan bersiul, menghampiri meja makan dan menyambar roti gandum yang dipanggang oleh Xiumin. Hari ini mereka tidak sarapan bersama orang tua Xiumin karena kedua orang tuanya pergi ke China pagi-pagi sekali.

"Yak. Buat sarapanmu sendiri." Xiumin menarik piring yang berisikan roti panggangannya jauh-jauh dari Luhan.

Luhan mengacuhkannya, ia terus mengunyah rotinya sambil duduk stay cool menghadap meja makan.

"Bye. Hari ini Kris gege yang mengantarku." Luhan mengambil satu roti milik Xiumin lagi dan buru-buru keluar sebelum ia mendapat pukulan sayang dan berbagai umpatan dari Xiumin.

"Yak. Xi Luhan."

XXX

Luhan mencium pipi Kris sebelum turun dari mobil. Kris menurunkannya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah. Kaca mobil Kris sangat tebal dan tidak ada orang yang akan melihat aksi kedua saudara sepupu itu.

"Bye bye ge." Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan di hadiahi senyuman dari Kris.

Kris menjalankan mobilnya begitu Luhan memasuki gerbang.

"Gege" Luhan berlari keluar.

Kris menangkap sosok Luhan dibalik kaca spionnya. Adik sepupunya itu sedang melambaikan tangannya. Luhan membuat tanda love dengan kedua tangannya lalu berlari masuk kesekolahnya

Kris tertawa. Adiknya itu selalu saja seperti anak kecil. Tingkahnya sangat terbalik dengan umurnya. Ngakunya sudah dewasa tapi masih saja bertingkah seperti anak berumur lima tahun.

Baru saja Luhan akan membuka pintu kelasnya tiba-tiba seorang namja menyapanya. Kedua tangannya ditaruh kebelakang.

"Lu-Luhan-ah."

Luhan berbalik, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Luhan memandang namja didepannya bingung. Namja ini seperti baru habis lari marathon. Keringat nampak menghiasi wajahnya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

"Apa kau sakit?" Luhan menyentuh kening namja itu dan tangan kanannya yang bebas menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Membuat namja didepannya semakin berkeringat, detak jantung namja itu berpacu dengan cepat. "Sepertinya kau memang sakit. Keningmu panas sekali." Luhan panik. Ia segera berinisiatif untuk mengajak namja itu ke UKS. Tapi namja itu tidak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"I-ini" Namja itu menyerahkan kado yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kemudian melesat meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin bingung.

"Hebat. Anak itu langsung mendapat penggemar. Kau lihat namja itu? dia tampan juga." Bisik suara yang sedari tadi mengintip Luhan dari balik jendela.

"Berisik" Sahut suara lain.

"Kapan sih anak itu membuka pintunya? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresinya." Tambah yang lainnnya lagi. Dia memandangi Luhan dengan gemas.

Begitu tangan Luhan akan menyentuh gagang pintu Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Matanya menangkap jejak air dan bubuk yang sepertinya adalah tepung. Luhan tersenyum. Mau mengerjaiku, hm? Batinnya. Luhan menepuk pelan keningnya. Ia hampir saja lupa. Bukannya hari ini mereka tidak ada pelajaran. Jadi tidak masalah jika Luhan tidak masuk kelas bukan?

Luhan malas jika harus kembali kerumah jam segini yang ada ia akan mati bosan. Jadi Luhan memilih untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah.

Luhan berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung kecil, jari-jarinya menyapu jejeran bunga Krisan yang sedang mekar sempurna. Aksinya terhenti ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh dibalik pohon besar dengan semak-semak tinggi di sampingnya, Luhan berjalan mengendap, meminimkan suara langkah kakinya, apa ada seekor kelinci atau rusa disini? Ah sepertinya tidak mungkin. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara itu lebih mirip desahan. Apa ada pasangan yang sedang melakukan sex? Luhan cekikikan. Jika ia, Luhan akan senang sekali dan bersedia mengintip mereka dan merekamnya tentu saja.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap merekam. Luhan berjalan semakin dekat hingga ia melihat sepasang kaki. Sepertinya mereka melakukannya sambil bersandar dipohon. Tapi, kemana kaki yeojanya, kok hanya kaki namjanya saja? Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya sambil tetap memegang ponselnya, terus siaga untuk merekam.

"Ah…ahhhk. Shit. Ini akan lebih nikmat jika ada yeoja yang mau mengemutmu sayang." Suara itu terdengar serak

Luhan berhenti. Apa namja itu sedang bermain solo? Jadi tidak ada yeojanya dong? Berarti Luhan bisah menjadi patner namja itu, ya sekedar blowjob tidak harus ke inti. Luhan semakin bersemangat. Dengan langkah pasti dan senyum super mesumnya Luhan menghampiri namja itu.

"Hai" Sapa Luhan ceria. Tangannya masih setia memegang ponselnya yang dalam mode merekam itu.

singgggg

Hening..

Satu, dua, tiga detik tidak ada reaksi. Hingga….

"OMG" Pekik Luhan dan langsung kabur begitu saja meninggalkan namja yang bingung dengan tangannya yang masih betah meremas miliknya.

"Oh Shit." Umpatnya begitu tersadar. "Yak. Murid baru. Tunggu." Dengan cepat ia memakai kembali celananya dan mengejar Luhan. "Yak! Tunggu kubilang." Teriaknya ketika Luhan terus berlari. Bahkan yeoja itu semakin menambah kecepatannya.

"Tidak mau! Hwaaaa Xiumin, miliknya terlalu besar." Jerit Luhan

"Sial. Larinya cepat sekali. Apa yeoja itu pelari marathon, eoh?" Namja itu berhenti, ia memegang kedua lututnya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus lebih sering berolahraga lagi. Ngonomg-ngomong yeoja itu tadi memegang ponsel bukan?. Namja itu semakin berkeriangat.

"Astaga dia tidak merekamku kan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Arggg. Menenjer dan Suho hyung akan membunuhku." Namja itu meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

XXX

Sehun memandang keluar jendela. Hembusan pelan keluar di kedua belah bibirnya. Hari ini membosankan sekali. Kemana anak baru itu? Teman-temannya sudah menyiapkan banyak kejutan untuknya tapi dia malah menghilang. Baru menjadi murid baru saja sudah membolos, ck.

Sehun meraih earphone miliknya dan menggantungnya dileher, ia kemudian berjalan malas-malasan keluar kelas.

…

Luhan menetralkan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Ia baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruangan untuk berlatih vokal. Tidak mau ambil pusing ia kemudian berjalan pelan menunju sebuah sofa dan langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya. Namja itu pasti tidak akan mengejarnya sampai kesini pikir Luhan. jadi, ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, mungkin ia bisah kembali bermimpi melakukan sex dengan Kris atau anggota EXO lainnya.

Luhan kembali membuka matanya, bangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk di sofa. Mengingat EXO, Luhan jadi kembali mengingat namja yang dipergokinya sedang melakukan onani dibawah pohon. Oh God, sungguh Luhan tidak salah lihatkan? Namja itu. Namja itu ternyata si hitam dari EXO alias Kim Jongin alias Kai. Kenapa Kai bisah beronani ria di bawah pohon? Memang tidak ada tempat yang lebih bagus apa? Kan bisah melakukannya di toilet, gudang, mobil di tempat parkir, atau bahkan di ruangan ini mungkin.

Luhan kembali merogo saku seragamnya. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, Luhan membuka geleri dan mencari video yang baru direkamnya tadi. Video apalagi kau bukan perbuatan nistanya si Kai. Wajah Luhan memerah ketika mata rusanya menangkap adegan Kai yang memegang si Junior Kai yang menegang. Luhan yakin milik Kai itu akan menegang sempurna jika diemut atau merasakan vagina sempit miliknya. Luhan menggelengkan kepanya cepat, boro-boro diemut Luhan, baru melihatnya saja Luhan langsung kabur seperti di kejar setan.

"Bukankah itu Kai EXO?" Suara yang terkesan berat menyapa gendang telinga Luhan. Tengkuknya terasa geli begitu hembusan nafas menyapa kulit lehernya.

Luhan menggangguk. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar ponselnya. Ketika durasi video itu habis dan memunculkan layar hitam, Luhan kembali memutarnya. Membuat sosok dibelakannya menyeringai.

Orang itu sedari tadi berada di ruang latihan vocal. Ia baru saja akan memejamkan matanya tapi suara berisik dari Luhan mengganggunya. Sepertinya yeoja itu tidak meyadari keberadaannya. Padahal tempatnya dan Luhan tidak jauh.

Semakin lama memandang video Kai membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Keringat halus mulai timbul disekitar keningnya. Luhan menggesekan kedua pahanya membayangkan tangan Kai menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya. Luhan terangsang.

Sosok dibelakang yang masih betah memandangi aktifitas Luhan semakin melebarkan seringainya. Sepertinya dia akan mendapatkan tontonan waw dan gratis tentunya. Meski dia sendiri tidak memungkiri bahwa dia juga mulai terbawa suasan. Dan area bawahnya sepertinya mulai bangun.

Luhan membuka kancing seragamnya dengan gerakan sensual. Ia kemudian menjalarkan jemari lentiknya dari leher jenjangnya dan turun perlahan di payudaranya yang masih terbungkus bra putih. Luhan tidak memakai kaos dalam hingga bra dan kulit mulusnya langsung terekspos. Membuat namja di belakangnya menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia terangsang dengan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Luhan.

Puas meremas payudaranya, tangan Luhan bergerak turun hingga berhenti di pinggang rampingnya. Luhan membuka pengait roknya dan mulai menelusupkan tangannya kedalam hingga menyentuh dalamannya yang sudah sangat basah. Luhan memainkan jarinya, bergerak naik turun lalu memutar disekitar area klitorisnya.

"Ahhh….umm." Lenguhan lemah Luhan terdengar. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Shit. Tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah Luhan, namja itu langsung menindih tubuh Luhan. Tidak lupa ia menutup mata Luhan dengan dasi miliknya. Luhan kaget, dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan memberontak ketika tangan namja itu menyentuk kulit di sekitar tulang selangkanya.

Sejak kapan namja itu disini batinnya. Meskipun ia tidak bisah melihat tapi Luhan yakin dia adalah namja. Kekuatannya sangat besar untuk ukuran seorang wanita.

Karena Luhan yang terus bergerak hingga menyulitkan kegiatannya. Namja itu tanpa ragu menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir tipis Luhan. Luhan semakin bergerak dengan gusar ketika merasakan sebuah bibir menempel dibibirnya. Luhan memukul namja itu dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. Merasa terusik, namja itu meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan membawanya keatas.

Namja itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mennggigit bibir Luhan dan dengan cepat melesatkan lidahnya kedalam rongga Luhan.

"Ahhh" Desah keduanya.

Keduanya terbuai dalam ciuman panas yang memabukkan. Luhan sudah tidak bergerak gusar lagi. Tangannya yang tadi dipegang namja diatasnya sudah berpindah, mengalung dileher namja yang bahkan Luhan tidak kenal itu. Mereka berdua bergulat dan meresapi ciuman masing-masing. Luhan menggerakan pinggulnya hinggu bergesekan dengan area bawah namja itu. Membuat namja itu mendesah.

Melihat Luhan yang sudah tenang. Namja itu langsung meraih kedua sisi seragam Luhan yang sudah tampak kusut. Namja itu dengan perlahan mengancingkan baju seragam Luhan. Setelahnya, ia meraih pinggang Luhan dan mengangkatnya lalu mengaitkan kembali rok Luhan.

Ciuman mereka terlepas hingga menciptakan benang tipis dari saliva keduanya. Namja itu meraih sapu tangan miliknya dan membersihkan wajah Luhan. diliriknya bibir Luhan, namja itu tersenyum, bibir Luhan bengkak akibat ulahnya.

Luhan meraup oksigen sedalam-dalamnya. Nafasnya hampir habis, untung saja namja itu segera melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"Bye sayang. akan ada waktunya kau merasakan nikmat yang sesungguhnya, jadi bersabalah." Namja itu berbisik tetap ditelinga Luhan. ia meniup pelan tengkuk Luhan, membuat Luhan kegelian. Namja itu kemudian mengecup kening Luhan dan berjalan keluar.

Luhan membuka penutup matanya. Ia menyapu pandangan diseluruh ruangan. Namja itu tidak ada, apa dia sudah pergi? Batinnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah begitu mengingat aktifitas mereka tadi, apalagi kegiatan Luhan yang menonton video Kai yang berakhir dengan membuatnya membuka seragamnya dan, dan, dan oh God… Luhan ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya di laut es Kutup Utara.

"Hhhaaahhhaa…" Namja tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat memegang dinding ketika ia berbelok di tikungan lorong kelas. Napasnya satu-satu dan terdengar tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis, wajah dan leher sekitar tengkuknya. Tubuhnya lelah dan terasa sakit seperti orang yang habis berolahraga berat. Lututnya tertekuk dan kemudian tubuhnya merosot kelantai.

"Sial" Umpatnya. Matanya memandang lurus lorong yang panjang.

XXX

Luhan berguling-guling dikasur empuknya. Ia sudah melakukan itu sejak sejam lalu dengan harapan, ia pusing dan amnesia lalu melupakan semua yang terjadi di ruang latihan vocal. Tapi yang ada malah kepalanya semakin sakit dan dia semakin memikirkan namja itu. Luhan mendengus. Ia bangun dari acara guling-gulingnya lalu menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku harus melupakannya." Luhan kembali menjambak rambutnya, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya tertinggal diantara jari-jarinya. "Ya Luhan, kau harus melupakannya. Dia hanyalah namja yang tidak penting." Luhan kembali mensugesti dirinya.

"Arrggggg" Luhan frustrasi. Karena terus mengingat namja itu membuatnya menjadi terangsang. Luhan yakin vaginanya sudah sangat basah.

Luhan membuang asal bantal yang tadi dipeluknya, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menyetel lagu EXO Call me baby dengan volume sedang. Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan membuka seluruh pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga naked dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Luhan masuk kedalam bathup yang kosong, kepalanya disandarkan dan kedua kakinya dilebarkan. Luhan menumpukan kakinya di pinggiran bathup agar membuatnya lebih leluasa bermanstrubasi. Luhan meremas payudaranya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya bermain di sekitar vaginanya.

Luhan mendesah. Sudah lebih dari dua menit Luhan bermain solo didalam kabar mandi. Luhan memejamkan matanya begitu sensasi nikmat terus menjalari tubuhnya.

Luhan semakin memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh permukaan kulit halusnya. Namja itu bergerak pelan mengusap bahu dan perutnya bergantian. Namja itu kemudian mencium bibirnya. Luhan menikmatinya dan enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Ia takut namja itu akan menghilang seperti tadi lagi. Ya Luhan mengenal sensasi dari ciuman ini. Sangat mirip dengan ciuman di ruang latihan vocal. Nikmat, sangat panas dan memabukkan.

Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan namja itu bergerak mengusap belakangnya lalu satunya bergerak memainkan klitoris Luhan. membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat. Ciuman mereka terputus. Namja itu bergerak turun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua paha Luhan. Tangannya membuka lebar kedua paha Luhan. Namja itu kemudian menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya di vagina Luhan.

"Ahhh… Ahk moreee…." Desah Luhan

Duk duk

Brak

Xiumin menendang pintu kamar mandi Luhan dengan tidak berpri kepintuan. Dia marah? Tentu saja. Xiumin sudah berjuang keras membuka pintu kamar Luhan setelah ia dengan sabar mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak lima kali tapi tidak dibuka juga oleh pemiliknya. Dan ketika berhasil masuk ke kamar, ternyata sepupunya itu sedang mandi dan memutar lagu dengan volume sedang. Ok Xiumin tidak jadi marah soal Luhan yang tidak juga kunjung membukakan pintu. Mungkin yeoja itu tidak mendengar dan sedang asik-asiknya mandi. Xiumin mematikan lagunya.

Xiumin mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi Luhan berniat memberitahukan jika Kris sedang menunngunya dibawah. Dan begitu merahnya muka Xiumin ketika telinga polosnya yang sudah tidak polos lagi sejak kedatangan Luhan itu menangkap desahan Luhan. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap Xiumin mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu. Dan langsung menyembur Luhan dengan segalah emosinya.

"YAK! XI LUHANNNNNN. BANGUN RUSA MESUMMMM. BERSIHKAN DIRIMU DAN SEGERA TEMUI KRIS OPPA" Teriaknya dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan. jika berlama-lama disitu Xiumin akan semakin cepat menuju ketaraf gila akut.

Jiwa Luhan yang tadi melayang hingga langit ke tujuh terpaksa jatuh dan kembali keraganya. Namja yang tadi setia memanjakan vaginanya seketika hilang bersamaan teriakan menggema Xiumin yang mungkin mencapai tiga atau lima oktav.

Luhan kaget dan telinganya sakit tapi ia lebih sakit lagi begitu namja itu menghilang. Yah Luhan tahu ia hanya berhalusinasi tapi tetap saja sentuhan itu begitu terasa nyata.

XXX

Sore ini Luhan dan Kris berencana untuk jalan-jalan sekalian makan malam diluar dan tentunya dengan nuansa romantic. Ini adalah permintaan Luhan. dan Kris sebagai kakak sepupu yang baik setuju-setuju saja. Apa sih yang tidak untuk rusa kecilnya itu? Tentu saja dengan penyamaran tentunya. Kris tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan dibuntuti fans apalagi sampai difoto. Akan bahaya jika fotonya dan Luhan beredar. Kris si bakal aman-aman saja tapi tidak dengan Luhan, rusa kecilnya itu pasti akan diteror habis-habisan oleh fansnya.

Sebagai tempat pertama Luhan memilih taman bermain.

Sambil menenteng tas Luhan, Kris ditarik menuju kearah komedi putar, membuatnya menatap maklum pada Luhan, ingat sifat Luhan itu tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Setelah mengantri sedikit lama akhirnya Luhan kebagian untuk menikmati wahana itu juga. Luhan kemudian meminta Kris untuk memotretnya yang sedang barada diatas kuda yang berputar itu sambil memegang ice creamnya dan tangan satunya membentuk V.

Setelah puas dengan komedi putar. Luhan mengajak Kris kerumah berhantu, menangkap ikan dengan jaring kecil yang tipis, bermain panah, menaiki kereta yang berkeliling taman bermain, berfoto bersama badut dan terakhir menaiki rollercoster.

"Yeeyyyy ini sangat menyenangkan." Luhan berseru semangat setelah kakinya kembali menapaki tanah.

Kris memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ketika tidak bisah menahan mualnya lebih lama lagi. Mereka baru saja menikmati cepatnya rollercoster - permainan yang memacu adrenalin. Sebenarnya Kris sudah meminta agar Luhan naik sendiri saja, tapi Luhan terus merengek dan mau tidak mau akhirnya Kris mengiyakan ajakan Luhan.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Kris menoleh kesamping. Luhan sedang memeluk boneka rusa yang tadi dibelikan Kris ketika mereka akan keluar dari taman bermain

"Ice cream. Aku ingin makan ice cream Kevin ge"

Setiap kali bermanja-manja Luhan akan memanggil Kris dengan nama kecilnya ketika tinggal di Kanada.

"Tidak Lu. Kau sudah banyak makan ice cream." Kris mengusap rambut Luhan penuh perhatian. Kris itu anak tunggal itu sebabnya dia sangat menyayangi Luhan dan memanjakannya.

Luhan mengerucutkan mulutnya. Memasang mode merajuk.

"Gege akan menuruti semua keinginamu kecuali yang satu itu Lu. Gege tidak ingin perutmu sakit atau yang lebih parahnya lagi kau deman." Kris mencoba membujuk Luhan

"Ish gege" Luhan melipat tangannya. "Baiklah" Ucap Luhan sebal.

"Maafkan gege."

"Hm. Tapi sebagai gantinya besok Kevin ge harus membelikan tiga cup ice cream untukku sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Kau ini. Rusa kecil gege ternyata sangat cerdik, eoh."

…

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan dan membantunya keluar. Kris berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan. Mengundang tatapan iri pengunjung bioskop. Tadi Luhan meminta untuk nonton bersama di bioskop jadi disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Kau yakin Lu?" Tanya Kris begitu Luhan mengutarakan film apa yang ingin ditontonnya.

"Hm" Gumam Luhan sedikit tidak yakin sebenarnya.

Kris menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk sementara dia pergi mengantri untuk membeli tiket dan juga pop corn berserta minuman. Nonton tanpa ditemani pop corn itu seperti kepanasan di padang gurun dan tidak ada air setetespun.

"Ayo sayang" Ajak Kris. Tiketnya dimasukan kesaku sementara kedua tangannya memegang pop corn dan minuman.

Bukankah itu terdengar manis. Jiak Luhan adalah pacar Kris mungkin ia akan senang dengan panggilan Kris tapi sayangnya Luhan adalah adik sepupu Kris yang bahkan sudah sering dipanggil mesrah oleh Kris.

Luhan melirik sekumpulan yeoja yang sedari tadi memandang kagum Kris. Dengan iseng Luhan menarik Kris dan…

Cup

Bibir tipis Luhan mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Kris. Matanya kembali melirik sekumpulan yeoja itu lalu tersenyum bangga karena berhasil membuat mereka patah hati sementara Kris? Namja itu adem ayem saja mendapat ciuman dari Luhan, itu sudah biasa untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka kemudian berjalan. Ponsel Kris bergetar tapi dia mengabaikannya.

Kris dan Luhan masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. Film yang akan mereka tonton hari adalah film horror asal Jepang.

Sadako.

Itulah film yang akan mereka tonton untuk beberapa puluh menit kedepan

Luhan itu takut hantu tapi dia selalu penasaran dengan film horror dan terkadang sering mengajak Xiumin untuk nonton bersama di kamar Luhan tapi ujung-ujungnya Luhan akan membatalkannya begitu saja.

Kris melirik Luhan ketika film mulai diputar. Gadis itu terlihat sangat serius. Kris mengkerutkan keningnya ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Tapi kemudian dia mengabaikannya dan fokos menatap layar besar didepannya.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit durasi film yang mereka tonton dan Luhan masih serius menatap kedepan. Luhan bahkan merasakan perutnya mulai sakit dan butuh kekamar kecil tapi ditahannya. Ia terlalu penasaran.

Kembali ponsel Kris bergetar. Merasa mungkin saja ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan si penelpon Kris akhirnya memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya dan siap untuk menjawab. "Menejer hyung." Gumamnya dan langsung menggeser layar ponselnya.

"Yak! Kenapa baru kau angkat Kris?"

"Maaf hyung. Aku tidak tahu jika hyung yang menelpon."

"Cepat ke agenci. Ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan."

"Tapi hyung. Aku-"

Kris belum menyelesaikan bicaranya tapi panggilan diputus sepihak oleh menejernya. Kris kemudian berinisiatif untuk menghubungi kembali menejernya dan meminta sedikit waktu. Ia sedang bersama Luhan dan Kris tidak ingin mengecawakan adik kesayangannya itu. Lagipula bukannya dia tidak ada jadwal dan hari ini adalah hari liburnya. Kenapa menejernya itu malah menyuruhnya ke agency?

"Hyung aku tidak bisah" Ucap Kris langsung begitu teleponnya tersambung

"Tidak ada penolakan Kris. Kau harus segera kesini."

"Tapi hyung, aku sedang bersama adikku. Kami sedang nonton bersama dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanya sendiri." Kris melirik Luhan.

"Kai akan menemaninya. Kau cepat kesini." Menejernya itu sudah mengetahui mengenai Luhan karena Kris pernah mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain hyung?" Kris ragu menitipkan rusa polosnya pada Kai yang ada Kai mala apa-apain Luhan. No Kris tidak mau ambil resiko. Ia lebih memilih Sehun yang berwajah datar menemani Luhan.

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali tuan Wu." Sepertinya Kris harus merelakan Luhan dijaga oleh Kai

"Baiklah" Menghela napas

Kris mematikan panggilan. Ia melirik Luhan.

"Siapa yang menelpon ge?" Tanya Luhan di sela kunyahannya. Ia terus memasukan pop corn kemulutnya.

"Menejer gege. Dia menyuruh gege untuk segera ke agency." Kris menjawab dengan lesu.

"Tapi-"

"Maafkan gege Lu. Gege tidak bisah menemanimu. Gege akan meminta teman gege untuk mengantarmu pulang." Kris dengan cepat memotong ucapan Luhan. Luhan pasti tidak akan mau ditinggal sendiri.

Mendengar Kris mengucap teman pikiran Luhan langsung melayang pada Sehun. "EXO?" Tanya Luhan memastikan. Dan kris langsung mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hus sana, gege harus cepat bisah-bisah menejer gege akan jamuran karena menunggu lama." Luhan sengaja memasang muka sebalnya padahal hatinya sudah berteriak senang. Sehun akan menemaninya plus mengantarnya pulang. Ho ho ini kesempatan bagus. Mungkin ia dan Sehun nanti bisah berbagi kehatan atau ciuman hot.

Dengan ragu Kris berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Kris mengetik alamat bioskop tempat ia dan Luhan menonton dan mengirimnya pada Kai. Lalu segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berbuat aneh pada rusa kecilku hitam" Gumam Kris kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

Kai sudah berpakaian rapi beserta topi, kacamatan dan syal sebagai perlengkapan menyamarnya. bahkan ia tersenyum geje menghadap kaca spion mobilnya. Tadi begitu menejer hyung memintanya untuk menjemput adik perempuan Kris. Tampa banyak tanya dan protes dia langsung mengganti bajunya dengan baju terbaiknya. Kris saja sudah tampa sudah pasti adiknya itu cantik atau sangat cantik mala. Berbekal itulah membuat Kai jadi semangat.

Satu pesan masuk dari Kris. Kai membukanya. Ternyata Kris mengirimkan alamat, hmm bioskop ya? Brarti Kai bisah nontong bareng dong sama adiknya Kris. Oh Tuhan mimpi apa Kai semalam? Ini sih lebih mirip kencan.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu juga membuat gadis cantik menunggu lama Kai langsung tancap gas. Bioskopnya tidak jauh dari tempat Kai jadi tidak akan memakan banyak waktu untuk sampai.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Kai buru-buru masuk kedalam. Pemilik bioskop adalah bibinya Kai membuatnya mudah masuk kedalam. Kris tadi mengirimnya pesan yang berisikan nomor tempat duduknya dan sang adik. Jadi Kai langsung mencari tempat duduk Kris dan segera mendudukan pantatnya ketika menemukan tempat yang dicarinya.

Luhan merasakan keberadaan orang disampingnya. Ia melirik, namja disampingnya memakai kacamata dan syal, sementara topinya dipegang. Uh itu pasti Sehun yang sedang menyamar. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Luhan memilih terus fokos memandang layar didepan. Ia sudah kaget bahkan teriak beberapa kali ketika Sadako muncul tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap menonton.

Kai mengernyit. Sadako? Bukankah itu film horror? Wah beruntungnya Kai. Ketika sadako muncul nanti pasti ia akan mendapatkan pelukan gratis dari adiknya Kris. Huuu senangnya. Tapi, Kai itu juga takut hantu. Masa iya, Kai ikut-ikutan berteriak disini? Itu memalukan. Yah walau tidak ada yang akan tahu jika dia adalah Kai EXO tapi tetap saja memalukan untuk seoang namja.

Kai melirik Luhan. Cahaya yang sedikit gelap plus kacamata hitammnya membuatnya tidak bisah melihat wajah yeoja di sampingnya dengan jelas.

Kapan sih hantunya muncul, kok lama ya? Kai sudah tidak sabar merasakan pelukan yeoja di sampingnya.

Sepertinya hantunya akan muncul .Kai memandang gugup layar di depan, gugup karena sebentar lagi akan dipeluk dan gugup karna hantunya akan muncul. Ingat Kai itu juga manusia yang takut dengan namanya hantu. Meski di film sekalipun.

Luhan? sejujurnya dia juga menunggu Sadako muncul agar ia bisah memeluk Sehun yang sedang serius menonton bersamanya. Ya setidaknya seperti itulah yang Luhan pikirkan.

Deg deg deg

Keduanya menelan ludah. Menunggu momen dimana Sadako muncul. Luhan menyiapkan hati dan batinnya sementara Kai menyiapkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen berpelukan mereka nanti.

Singggggg

Sadako muncul

"AAAAAAA/AAAAAAAA" Pekik keduanya sama-sama kencang.

Dengan cepat mereka berdua berpelukan. Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai – yang Luhan yakini adalah Sehun. Sementara Kai? Namja itu melepas syal dan kacamatanya agar agar wajahnya terlihat jelas ketika ia memotret nantinya.

Blits

Klik

Suara dari ponsel Kai menarik Luhan. Yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang bingung namja di sampingnya. Kai sudah kembali memakai kacamata dan syalnya. Luhan meraih ponsel Kai. Membuat Kai kaget dan kelabakan. Luhan cepat membekap mulutnya ketika namja itu akan bersuara.

"Diam disitu jika tidak ingin aku berteriak." Ancam Luhan

Kai pasrah. Tapi, sepertinya suara yeoja di depannya ini tidak asing di telinga Kai. Tidak mau ambil pusing Kai mengidikan bahunya acuh.

Luhan menatap intens layar ponsel ditangannya. Disitu tergambar jelas wajah seorang namja yang sedang tersenyum dengan seorang yeoja yang menenggelemkan kepalanya di dada sang namja. Tunggu dulu, Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Ia memperbesar foto itu untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Sebenarnya sih untuk memastikan. Yang di sampingnya kan Sehun kok mala wajah Kai yang muncul difoto itu.

Satu dua tiga

"MWO! SI BESAR. TIDAKKKKK" Pekik Luhan membahana. Membuat penonton termasuk Kai menutup telinga mereka.

Kai mengusap telinganya. Ugh sepertinya Kai harus segera ke dokter THT

Luhan menatap tajam namja di depannya. Dengan langka seribu Luhan kembali kabur meninggalkan Kai.

TBC

Mungkin update berikutnya akan sedikit telat. Blue tidak bisah lama-lama ngetik jadi maaf di chap ini Blue belum bisah membalas repiu teman-teman. Tapi udah blue baca kok semua repiu teman-teman dan sumpah Blue senang banget dengan respon dari teman-teman.

Big Thanks

ayuamel30|elming29|Julie Yu |deerhanhuniie |KyuMinElfcloud|WindaYusw|park28sooyah|laabaikands|Selenia Oh |LisnaOhLu120|Re-Panda68|Fathiaramadanti |Oh Juna93 |Honeybbh|luluhunhun|1004baekie|ruixi1|ABC-HS|Baby niz 137|Qiannie26|kimyori95 |wuami|Lisasa Luhan|cafejbg12345|daddy|luhannieka |Kontol Jongin|guest yg penasaran|babyLU |Jong Ahn |dearmykrishan|Name deedee|panda|samiyatuara09|oh chaca|Lucky8894|Gues

Buat yang udah ngefavorit, follow dan menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca XXX… terimakasih banyakkkkkk.

Kalau sudah baca jangan lupa repiunya ya~


End file.
